


Triforce

by Nara



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Courage, Gen, The Triforce, Wisdom, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara/pseuds/Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An acrostic poem about the ideals which make up the triforce.</p>
<p>Originally posted to tumblr (girl-in-the-library.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triforce

▲  
▲ ▲  
Can you feel it running in your blood  
Or thrumming in your ears?  
Underneath your pulse  
Righteous energy  
Annihilates all fear.  
Graciously charges forward  
Eager to fight.

Watching and waiting  
Its pride is in patience  
Seeking the truth  
Doubtless it’s not; but it  
Outlasts all  
Moving forward.

Precious but corrupting  
Over its influence  
We fall. We fight. For some it is  
Everything:  
Right or wrong.


End file.
